The present application has 1) Japanese Patent Application 2004-266457 (filing date: Sep. 14, 2004) “Gnetum seed extract”; 2) Japanese Patent Application 2005-43995 (filing date: Feb. 21, 2005) “Manufacturing process of Gnetum seed extract”; and 3) Japanese Patent Application 2005-107123 (filing date: Apr. 4, 2005) as the basis of priority.
With respect to the use conditions of Gnetum (botanical name: Gnetum gnemon L.), in Indonesia, young leaves, flowers and unripe fruit are merely consumed as vegetables. And seeds are ground, dried, and fried to serve as crackers (emping), and the use of Gnetum as functional foods in which the physiological action is positively utilized has not yet been carried out.
In addition, as an example of physiological functions of plant of the genus Gnetum in Gnetaceae family, only the hair-growing action of Mai ma teng (botanical name: Gnetum montanum) is disclosed (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Hei 11-60450) and nothing is found for physiological functions of Gnetum seed.
By the way, a technique to obtain an antibacterial agent (resveratrol polymer) from extracts produced by extraction of the portion of plants of Gnetaceae with solvent was set forth in the prior application (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication 2005-23000) in Japan which was published between the above-mentioned priority-based applications 1) and 2).
That is, the prior invention is a patent concerning an antibacterial agent with resveratrol polymer that can be obtained by extraction and separation from the plant body of Gnetaceae and shows antibacterial action against drug resistance bacteria (methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus and vancomycin-resistant Enterococcus). The patent describes also its food products and disinfectants, and antioxidative effect and anti-inflammatory effect.
Although the seeds are mentioned illustratively as the plant body of Gnetaceae and the use of root is mentioned to be preferable as the portion of plant body, nothing is described anywhere that it is preferable to positively use seeds. In addition, nothing is described about antimicrobial action (bacteriostatic action) against bacteria, yeasts, and fungi concerned with food putrefaction and secondary contamination.
On the other hand, to obtain extract (material highly contained extractable matter) from the root of plant body means removal of the plant body itself, and it is difficult to secure the amount and collection of roots is troublesome and inefficient as compared with collection of seeds, and furthermore, the plant body can be damaged and its energy can be spoiled.